Hattori Mari (Mari)
Hattori Mari (服部まり/핫토리마리) or better known as Mari (마리) was the Lead Rapper of GCM. As for her current whereabouts are unknown, though people who others claim to be saesangs, have leaked information or pictures that suggests she’s trying to hide in the public. Fans have reported this all back to Louph as harrasment. Early Life & Education Mari grew up on the outskirts of Tokyo with her parents and twin sister. Her and her sister went to a private school in the middle of Japan for most of their life, causing the metro to be a very well known place of theirs. Despite the two always having good relationships, it was obvious that her sister, Sakura, was more well liked by their classmates and teachers. When both girls turned 14 they moved to Seoul, South Korea as their dad had gotten a job offer. Even though singing and rapping had been a part of her life for years, it never had as big as an influence as it now was in the country of K-pop. The plan was of the two being homeschooled until they were on the same level of Korean as the kids around their age. But after some covincing they were allowed to attend a oublic school. Mari quickly made a friend for life named Taeyeon, who later ended up ending in the same group as Mari. Though 2 years later Taeyeon changed schools. Career Joining TS Entertainment in 2009, she trained for 3 years before becomming the Lead Rapper of GCM. During her time in GCM, Mari often recieved less lines and many rascist comments, from Korea, Japan and many other countries. Even though she didn’t show it, it was obvious she was effected by the comments. As well, her members have stated she is one of the most fragile members in the group, especially when it came to comments because it felt like she has something to prove. Because of this, Mari signed an exclusive contract to last over 3 years of their career where she would receive extensive training for rapping, often staying up late at night to practise her lines over and over again. Many of the members would often find her asleep in a corner of the room in the mornings and worry for her health. After the training stopped she never talked about it again. But the members often talk about her having many burn outs. Disbandment, Whereabouts & Saesang Harrasment After GCm’s disbandment in 2018, Mari dissapeared from the public eye. A year later in 2019, online accounts began spreading horrendous rumors about Mari. A few also leaked images of what seems to be Mari, though no one has identified if it is indeed Mari or another daily citizen in Seoul. Louph Entertainment and TS Entertainment have also yet to speak about this situation, even if fans would find it appropiate to do so. A few fans have taken their time to carefully report the accounts to both companies. The members and Mari are also still quiet.